interstellar_space_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonies
__NOEDITSECTION__ Colonies in Interstellar Space: Genesis can only be established on which match your race's ideal biome or for which you have the appropriate colonization tech. They provide the basis of your , , and and ; construct and ships; and expand your borders and the of your ships. Planet Main Article: Colonizable Planets The specifics of the planet itself affect many aspects of colony, from max and to penalties and bonuses to and , etc. Some but not all of these can later be altered through . Especially early on, try to setting planets that match your race's preferences, particularly large ones with high . Main Article: Infrastructure Every time the level of a colony increases, you can choose an additional Infrastructure Specialization for the colony and gain an extra . Shown is the current level / max level and the number of turns until the next level. Levels can be obtained more quickly by increasing the colony's production, devoting more to infrastructure in the , and by the leader skill. The maximum building slots are shown by the Construction Queue and are the sum of the infrastructure level of a colony plus any bonuses from Civil Planners. Once the number of buildings equals the number of slots, you can only build more by increasing the infrastructure level or destroying one of the existing buildings. The infrastructure level is also a multiplier for the planet's . The maximum infrastructure level is based on the planet size and cannot be increased by any means. Main Article: Population Population is a multiplier for all of a colony's outputs except . The max population is determined by the planet size, and can only be increased by the building, which increases it by 2. Population requires no upkeep from any resources, and only decreases once it exceeds 14. Its rate of increase can be affected by a number of factors, one of the most significant of which, unlike most 4x games, is . Main Article: Morale Morale applies a percent bonus to , , , and . It is determined by factors such as the hospitality of the Planet Type, the of the planet, bonuses from Faction, Leader, Buildings, etc. It has a penalty of 4 for every level of Population over 14. Main Article: Production Production = * Population * Infrastructure * Morale + In most 4x games, only affects the rate at which you can build things--buildings, ships, etc. In IS:G it affects all aspects of colony development, and can be allocated by dragging the ball inside the triangle to: to build things. to increase the speed with which the colony will reach the next level, increasing the number of buildings allowed and gaining to increase the rate of growth or terraform or ecologically engineer the planet. Main Article: Planetary Engineering Planetary Engineering will usually be set to to provide a boost to based on the amount of allocated through the . When available through technologies, it can be used to increase the of the planet; or by clicking on the bulldozer, the planet to a more hospitable type. The Available Constructions bar shows the number of remaining. The "Refit" button may be used to upgrade ships in orbit to the latest designs when the colony has an . Below it are the items that can be built, followed by the Construction Queue. The speed of construction is affected by the amount of allocated through the . It is often advantageous to set construction to 0% to rapidly grow population or infrastructure; or to set it to Trade Goods to increase income when the treasury is low. Finished Constructions Constructed are shown at the top right of the main screen. Each requires a certain maintenance per turn and occupies a --hovering will show both the costs and the benefit(s) the building is providing. As the colony develops, you may wish to scrap buildings no longer needed--for instance, you don't need a once the colony has reached its max . To do so, click on the building's name: this will provide an immediate amount to the treasury; reducing the colony's ; and most importantly free up a . Output Formulas Each Colony may output the following: * (Billions of Credits) = per pop * Population * Morale + Flat Bonuses * (RP) = per pop * Population * Morale + Flat Bonuses * (SCP) = per pop * Population * Morale + Flat Bonuses * (SSP) = + Infrastructure Bonus + Bonus Category:Colonies Category:Interstellar Space Genesis Wiki